


Take me Home

by the_weatha



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Reader-Insert, Teasing, semi-public teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_weatha/pseuds/the_weatha
Summary: You cant help but tease your boyfriend in public.





	Take me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: never gonna happen.   
> It's short but hopefully its okay  
> Based on tumblr responses

You smiled at your boyfriend as you ran your hand over his jean clad bulge, the two of you were seated at a restaurant with some of Julian's friends. His breathe caught in his throat as you increased your pressure, all the while continuing your conversation. How they hadn't noticed you playing with him for the past 30 minutes was astounding, especially since Julian had turned a bright shade of pink. You suppose they would just blame it on the alcohol, but you knew better. "Can we go?" You heard him whisper into your ear, you smiled shaking your head. Striking up a conversation with one of the people opposite you. Your hand worked it's way to the button of his jeans, you knew you were risking a lot but you couldnt be bothered to care. Julian gripped your wrist, his eyes pleading with yours, you took pity on your boyfriend and pulled your hand away, nodding at him as you stood to leave bidding your farewells. He hurried you into his car, before speeding off, wanting to get you home as soon as possible.

You stepped into the house where Julian roughly pushed you up against a wall, his lips attached to yours in a bruising kiss as his hand ripped open the button of your jeans before his fingers found themselves inside your underwear. You moaned into his mouth, pushing against the hand in your pants. They began to make small circles on your clit, bringing a tingling feeling into your stomach. Your hands came up to grip Julian's hair as you both panted into each other's mouths, you loved his fingers on your clit, they knew what to do and how to do it. It had taken some time before Julian was this good tho, but you didnt mind. Your boyfriend was rather inexperienced before you got your hands on him.  
You tugged at his hair as you felt yourself that familiar feeling, "gonna cum" you whispered against his lips.   
You felt him smirk before he pulled away, leaving you panting against the wall. "Come back" you whined, but he had already begun to walk away. You followed him on unsteady legs.   
He was sat on the sofa, his legs spread, he seemed to be going to turn the TV on. No. Wouldn't allow it. You sat down on one of his thighs, pushing your aching core against him. "Ju, please" you whined against his shoulder. You could feel him chuckling, before an arm wrapped around your waist. "I don't know if you deserve it" he teased you.   
You knew why he was doing this, it was payback. But you were desperate for him now. You kissed his neck, hoping he'd give into you. You rubbed yourself on his thigh, practically riding it. A groaned bubbled in his throat before his lips attached themselves to yours. He growled into your kiss as his bit your lip, wanting nothing more than to wreck you. His hand slid down to unbutton his jeans, you lifted yourself off him so he could slide them down far enough. His boxers going with them. "You're gonna ride me baby" he all but demanded. You nodded your head, racing to strip yourself.   
You straddled him, his tip rubbing against your wet heat. With one hand on your hip and the other on his cock he guided you down, watching where you two connected. You moaned as he filled you up, your head tossing back as you were finally full of him. He leaned into you, kissing along your collarbone, sucking marks into it. Slowly you moved your hips, his cock sliding in and out of you as you set a steady pace. You fucked yourself up and down on his cock, moaning into his shoulder. His hands were gripping your ass, as he helped by thrusting up into you, you knew he was on edge thanks to your teasing earlier.   
You felt his hands tighten on your butt as his thrusts became more erratic. "Gonna cum for me Jule?" You breathed into his ear, biting it softly.  
You felt him nod, as you sat up and moved your hips in circles, wanting him to cum inside you.   
Julian groaned out as he felt himself tip over the edge, holding into you as tightly as he could.   
He emptied himself inside of you as you sat on him, looking down at him, he was too cute. You felt a finger on your clit, not expecting it you jerk back, thankfully his other arm was around you keeping you from falling off of him. He rubbed it in circles whilst his lips kissed across your chest. "Cum for baby, I know you want to" you moaned at his words, the tightening finally releasing as you came over his soft cock that was still inside you.  
You slumped forward resting on his chest, his hand leaving your clit to stroke through your hair. "Good girl" he whispered in your ear as you felt yourself very slowly coming down from your orgasm. You were content to stay there on the sofa with Julian for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed it  
> Special thanks to P for inspiring me to write again
> 
> I'm still over at bravertzfc on tumblr if you wish to cry over transfer rumors  
> Or talk about how cute this boi is


End file.
